


Можешь на меня положиться

by ohne_titel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Это так тяжело", - мягко говорит Стайлз. - "Все время хотеть".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можешь на меня положиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can always count on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547582) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Дерек просыпается от удара по голове, ошеломительного хлюпающего хруста в основании черепа, от грубых рук, которые переворачивают его на спину и стягивают ему запястья пластиковыми браслетами, вздергивают наверх и привязывают к изголовью кровати. Он пытается обернуться - и не может.

Уже заполночь, комнату заливает серый свет от неполной луны, ледяной ветер раскачивает створки распахнутого окна в спальне, и Стайлз стоит у кровати, смотрит из-под опущенных век, едва улыбаясь, небрежно крутя в руках полицейский фонарик.

\- Что... - говорит Дерек.

\- Извини, что разбил тебе голову, - говорит Стайлз, и в его голосе не слышно и капли раскаяния. - Я не был уверен, что заклинание сработает, так что... - он помахивает фонариком, на котором все еще видна полустертая карандашная надпись "Собственность ОПБХ". - Пришлось перестраховаться.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек. - Ты... я не...

Рана на голове затягивается, но все еще болит, и пластиковые браслеты врезаются в кожу на запястьях.

\- Ты только сделаешь себе хуже, - говорит Стайлз, - если будешь так дергаться. Он бросает фонарик на кровать, стягивает майку через голову и роняет ее на пол. На нем старые джинсы, вытертые на коленях и бедрах, пояс у них немного помятый, они постоянно норовят сползти пониже.

\- Я не... что ты делаешь? - говорит Дерек.

\- Ты всегда спишь без одежды? - спрашивает Стайлз. Он упирается коленом в кровать и перекидывает вторую ногу через Дерека, с силой опускаясь на его ребра. Дерек пытается его столкнуть, подается вверх, но браслеты ограничивают его движения, и он не может их разорвать.

\- Армированные, - говорит Стайлз. - Кевлар. Он наклоняется, с любопытством проводит пальцем по щеке Дерека, под верхней губой, царапает ногтем зубы. Дерек отдергивает голову; рана почти зажила, он уже лучше соображает, но не знает...

Стайлз уехал в колледж и вернулся другим: выше, сильнее, крепче. Он не хотел об этом говорить.

"Не о чем беспокоиться", - сказал он, когда Дерек попытался его спросить. - "Ничего, с чем я бы не мог справиться".

\- Ты и правда не можешь обернуться, - говорит Стайлз и вдруг улыбается. - Я не думал, что у меня получится.

\- Отпусти меня, - говорит Дерек. - Ты доказал, что хотел, твое заклинание работает, так...

\- Это так тяжело, - мягко говорит Стайлз. - Все время хотеть.

\- Стайлз, - рявкает Дерек. В последние месяцы тренировки стали серьезней, всем было нелегко, все получили какие-то травмы; все осторожны со Стайлзом, но он дает сдачи в полной мере.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что этого никогда не произойдет, - говорит Стайлз, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на Дерека.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Стайлз бьет его кулаком в лицо; удар оглушает, внутренняя поверхность щеки разбивается об зубы. Стайлз отталкивается, чтобы встать, и Дерек пытается ударить его ногой, но не может дотянуться, и Стайлз смеется, берет фонарик и бьет в бедренный сустав. Бьет сильно, и Дерек тут же перестает чувствовать ногу: бедро, колено, пальцы, но ощущения вскоре возвращаются глухой мучительной болью.

Стайлз снова забирается на кровать между ног Дерека, раздвигает его бедра фонариком. Дерек чувствует, что с коленом все еще что-то не так; он не может подогнуть пальцы на ноге.

\- Что ты делаешь? - говорит он. Стайлз пожимает плечами, на мгновение смотрит ему в глаза; на щеке появляется неглубокая игривая ямочка.

\- Сочиняю на ходу, честно говоря, - говорит он и прижимает рукоятку фонарика к заднице Дерека, слегка надавливая.

\- Хочешь? - говорит он.

\- Стайлз, ты доказал... что хотел, - говорит Дерек. - Просто отпусти меня, и мы... забудем про это, мы просто...

\- Я бы лучше тебя трахнул, - говорит Стайлз. - Но решай сам.

\- Ты спятил, ты рехнулся... - говорит Дерек, и Стайлз засовывает в него рукоятку фонарика, всего лишь на дюйм, может, два. Дерек задыхается, пытается сдвинуть ноги, судорожно скользит пятками по кровати, пытаясь избавиться от обжигающей боли в заднице.

\- Ты только делаешь себе хуже, - тихо говорит Стайлз. У него блестят глаза. - Не дергайся так.

\- Это ты делаешь... - говорит Дерек. Стайлз нежно тянет фонарик на себя, и тут же двигает обратно, глубже, и дыхание вырывается из Дерека с громким всхлипом.

\- Я дал тебе выбор, - говорит Стайлз. Он медленно поворачивает фонарик, глядя на Дерека. - Ты не думал, что я это сделаю, - говорит он. - Как-то даже... у меня такое чувство, что ты был невнимателен.

\- Отпусти меня, - говорит Дерек сквозь зубы, дергая связанные запястья так, что кровать скрипит и шатается.

\- Разве ты до сих пор не знаешь, что на меня всегда можно положиться; я доведу дело до конца, - говорит Стайлз. Он трахает Дерека фонариком: медленно, неровно, по сухому, и Дерек пытается расслабиться, пытается позволить этому просто произойти, но не может, паника захлестывает его, колотится в груди, прохладный металл рукоятки фонарика внутри него кажется еще более неестественным, неподатливым.

Он чувствует, как оно постепенно нарастает в нем, он может обернуться, вот-вот, почти, его зубы, руки...

\- Упс, - говорит Стайлз. Он выдергивает фонарик и бросает его на пол. Тот с бряцаньем катится в угол, пока Стайлз переворачивает Дерека на живот, засовывает в него пальцы. Часы Стайлза стукаются об его задницу; Стайлз проводит большим пальцем там, где кожа пульсирует от боли, запускает его внутрь, растягивает.

\- Прекрати, - говорит Дерек. Язык кажется распухшим, неповоротливым, сухим. - Я тебя укушу...

\- Конечно, укусишь, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Ты умрешь, - говорит Дерек, содрогаясь, ему больно, Стайлз делает ему больно.

\- Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что этого не случится, - Стайлз поворачивает пальцы, опускается всем весом на спину Дерека, вышибает из него дух, обхватывает ладонью горло.

\- Тогда ты... ты обернешься, - сдавленно произносит Дерек. - А ты...

\- Думаешь, меня это все еще волнует? - говорит Стайлз, нагибаясь поближе. Голос у него низкий, с хрипотцой, губы назойливо касаются шеи Дерека. - Мне наплевать, - говорит он. - Это случится рано или поздно, правда? Почему бы не сейчас.

Руки Дерека неловко согнуты, и он не может... не может обернуться до конца, не чувствует левой руки, на затылке горячо и влажно, рана не заживает до конца.

\- Хочешь побыть хорошим для меня? - говорит Стайлз.

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек, и Стайлз смеется.

\- Ну ладно тебе, - говорит Стайлз. - Попробуй, вдруг понравится. Он все еще в джинсах, но молния на них расстегнута и впивается в бедро Дерека, и Стайлз возбужден, головка члена трется о задницу Дерека, скользит по расщелине. Дерек дергается в сторону, но становится только хуже, он чувствует, как член Стайлза напрягается, оставляет влажные следы на его коже. Браслеты врезаются в его запястья с каждым движением, пальцы Стайлза грубо впиваются в его бедра, но он не может прекратить попытки вырваться, часто, неглубоко дышит, сердце колотится у него в груди, и он все еще не верит, все еще не может поверить...

\- Дерек, - говорит Стайлз. У него добрый голос. - Успокойся. - Он запускает руку в волосы Дерека, оттягивает его голову назад, не дает ему пошевелиться и скользит членом вдоль его задницы.

\- Пошел ты, - говорит Дерек, но это звучит слабо, даже он это слышит. - Я убью тебя за это.

\- Сомневаюсь, - говорит Стайлз. Его ладони гладят лицо Дерека, большой палец грубо скользит по нижней губе, держась подальше от зубов. - Жаль, что так вышло с заклинанием, - говорит он. - Я думал, у меня будет больше времени. - А потом раздвигает ноги Дерека коленом и входит в него, резко и сильно, так, что Дерек издает сдавленный крик, словно животное, которому кто-то сделал больно.

\- Не надо, - говорит он, - Не надо...

\- Заткнись, сука, - говорит Стайлз. Он двигается, придерживая Дерека за волосы. Спина и шея Дерека вывернуты под странным углом, весь его вес приходится на локоть и руку, и онемение давно превратилось в покалывание, которое отдается в плече и кончиках пальцев, словно горький контрапункт движениям члена Стайлза, который вбивается в него с такой силой, что у Дерека лязгают зубы.

Дерек смотрит в угол, где стена покрашена в темно-синий, думает о Стайлзе, о синем пятне у него на щеке, когда они красили спальню, о том, как он улыбнулся и толкнул Дерека плечом, о том, что он не знал, о чем Стайлз думал тогда - что он планировал - все это время.

\- Так хорошо, - говорит Стайлз едва слышно. - Хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе кончить?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек сорванным голосом, но Стайлз делает это все равно, прижимается ближе и сжимает член Дерека в руке, проводит пальцем по головке, и Дерек дергается ему навстречу, чувствуя, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, густая и кислая. Он кончает, и его тошнит, тягучая слюна нитями стекает на пол.

Стайлз продолжает трахать его и после этого, долго, и Дерек лежит на животе, ему больно, еще больнее, чем прежде, но он отстраняется, уходит, смотрит на край матраса и не думает ни о чем. Стайлз кончает в него с мягким удовлетворенным выдохом, отодвигается, оставляя капли спермы на заднице Дерека, на его бедрах, и поднимается с кровати.

Дерек слышит, как он ходит по комнате, звук, с которым застегивается молния, и когда он открывает глаза, то видит, как Стайлз вытирает фонарик о простыни, едва заметно улыбаясь.

\- Ты сможешь освободиться, когда заклятие перестанет действовать, - говорит он. Дерек закрывает глаза. Стайлз смеется.

\- Ладно, как знаешь, - говорит он. - Увидимся.

Окно, едва слышные шаги на пожарной лестнице, и он остается один. Дерек в очередной раз пытается разорвать браслеты, но не может. Ссадины у него на запястьях покрылись корочкой и открываются заново с каждым движением. Лицо влажное, уголки рта потрескались и горят. Он делает глубокий неровный вдох, еще один. Он засыпает.

*

Он просыпается от едва слышного звука вилки, скользящей по тарелке. Он лежит, свернувшись в комок; браслеты порвались во сне. Стайлз стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и завтракает. Он молча смотрит на Дерека, а потом заходит в комнату и садится рядом с ним на кровать, на порванные простыни. Дерек поворачивается и смотрит на него снизу вверх; Стайлз протягивает ему вилку с кусочком вафли: хрустящей, пропитанной маслом и сиропом. 

На руке у него какая-то ссадина.

\- Я тебя поранил, - говорит Дерек, протягивая руку и касаясь ссадины двумя пальцами. Она совсем свежая, алая, из нее до сих пор едва сочится сукровица. Стайлз проглатывает очередной кусок вафли и смущенно отводит глаза.

\- Я поскользнулся на пожарной лестнице, когда поднимался, - говорит он.

\- Она же вся в ржавчине, - говорит Дерек, привстав с кровати. - Это...

\- Мне делали прививку от столбняка в прошлом году, и ссадина не такая уж и серьезная, - говорит Стайлз. - Я в порядке.

\- Дай мне еще кусочек, - говорит Дерек, придвигаясь поближе.

\- На кухне тебя ждет целый миллион, - говорит Стайлз, но отрезает еще кусочек вафли и протягивает его Дереку на кончике вилки.

\- Надо будет поставить сегодня зимние рамы, - говорит Дерек, жуя. - И проверить уплотнение на дверях.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Стайлз.

\- На следующей неделе уже ноябрь, - говорит Дерек. - Если мы не сделаем это сейчас, счет за отопление...

\- Да, да, я знаю, - говорит Стайлз. Он протягивает Дереку последний кусочек вафли и оставляет тарелку на столике у кровати. - Ремонт, что может быть лучше.

\- И водостоки тоже сегодня, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз вздыхает. Он гладит Дерека по руке, проводит большим пальцем по зажившим запястьям. Переплетает их пальцы. Чуть погодя, он наклоняется и целует Дерека в уголок губ, и Дерек прижимает ладонь к его щеке, гладит тонкие линии его скул, челюсти, касается языком нижней губы, пока Стайлз не открывает рот, целует его мягко и неторопливо.

\- Я знаю, что ты просто пытаешься отмазаться от чистки водостоков, - шепчет Дерек и притягивает Стайлза поближе.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз, снова целуя его в щеку, оставляя жаркие поцелуи на шее, в уголке челюсти. - И как? У меня получается?

\- Даже не надейся, - говорит Дерек.

*

Стайлз вернулся из колледжа выше, сильнее, крепче.

\- Что бы там ни было, - сказал он однажды, толкая Дерека плечом, - не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Откуда тебе знать, - сказал Дерек, поддевая отверткой крышку на банке с краской. Стайлз долго молчал, заклеивая большое, в пол, окно спальни.

\- Ничего, с чем я не мог бы справиться, - сказал он, разглаживая большим пальцем длинную полоску синей ленты.


End file.
